


Le barman, le pirate et le pingouin

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Metal Bloody Saloon [7]
Category: Captain Harlock, コスモウォーリアー零 | Cosmo Warrior Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Le commandant Warrius Zero s'était vu confier ce qu'on pouvait vulgairement appeler "une mission de merde". Harlock avait trouvé cela amusant au début. Puis il avait changé d'avis.
Series: Metal Bloody Saloon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/243247





	Le barman, le pirate et le pingouin

**Metal en mer**

_Disclaimers : le pirate apprécierait être tranquille. Mon barman ricane. Un commandant des Forces Indépendantes Terriennes se moque ouvertement. Le thème a été vécu. Uniquement la partie réaliste, hein… Pas l’épisode du pingouin._

_Note de l’auteur : quoi qu’il en soit, je vous engage à compatir. Ce n’est vraiment pas drôle quand ça vous arrive._

_Recadrage : on va dire 84, parce qu’il y a le barman et que le barman est plutôt 84._

_Boucles temporelles diverses : attention, ce texte comporte une incohérence chronologique par rapport à une de mes autres productions. En effet, j’ai ici deux protagonistes qui ne sont pas censés se connaître si tôt. Fort heureusement, j’avais invoqué dans ladite production le principe d’amnésie sélective, ce qui est en fait très pratique pour ne pas être logique d’un texte à l’autre._

—

_« Octo est la huitième planète d’un petit système camouflé derrière une nébuleuse isolée. Elle a doté ses habitants d’une grande taille et de beaucoup de bras, et a été découverte durant la grande période des colonisations humaines sans toutefois beaucoup intéresser le gouvernement terrien : pauvre en ressources, son unique continent est de plus – inconvénient non négligeable – déjà fortement urbanisé par les autochtones. Ceux-ci sont d’un naturel affable mais savent néanmoins se servir avec dextérité de tous leurs bras lorsqu’ils sont poussés à se battre, que ce soit pour défendre leur indépendance contre les forces terriennes ou mettre de l’ordre dans leur bar. Plutôt sédentaires, un petit nombre d’entre eux a tenté l’aventure galactique, généralement en tant que mercenaires. Un barman est une rareté : les Octodians ne subissent pas les effets de l’alcool et appréhendent par conséquent assez mal l’idée de se regrouper pour en boire. »_

_(_ in _Le chemin des étoiles_ , archives personnelles )

—

_Jour 1. Warrius Zero. Le Karyu, quadrant Yankee Deux._

La situation avait commencé à se dégrader au moment où il avait exposé son plan d’action à Marina.

— Avec _Harlock_ , commandant ? Vous êtes sérieux ?  
— Marina…  
— Je suis votre _commandant en second_ , commandant ! Vous ne _pouvez pas_ prendre ce genre de décision sans me consulter auparavant ! Et il nous faut l’aval de l’état-major !

Le commandant Warrius Zero soupira. Marina était un excellent second. Efficace, pragmatique, pointilleuse, respectueuse de la hiérarchie, prudente… C’était à la fois parfait et pesant. Parfait, parce que Warrius reconnaissait volontiers que son travail de commandant était grandement facilité avec Marina derrière lui pour gérer tous les petits détails du quotidien (la paperasse administrative siégeait en bonne place parmi ces « détails », lesquels comptaient aussi dans leurs rangs des tâches aussi rébarbatives que les inspections de tranche ou la notation du personnel). Pesant, parce que la jeune femme avait parfois (souvent) tendance à se comporter de manière excessivement psycho-rigide vis-à-vis des règlements.

En l’occurrence, la solution proposée n’était pas vraiment orthodoxe, il fallait l’admettre. Toutefois, au contraire de ce que Marina lui criait dans les oreilles, Zero pouvait tout à fait prendre ce genre de décision seul. Le Karyu croisait bien trop loin du Haut Commandement de la Flotte Indépendante Terrienne pour que les amiraux puissent influer directement sur ses actions. Marina le savait, d’ailleurs.

— Vous n’auriez pas approuvé, trancha Warrius avec un demi-sourire.  
— Je n’approuve pas du tout ! répliqua son second du ton le plus outré qu’elle puisse prendre. Et vous ne me convaincrez pas !  
— Je sais. C’est pour cette raison que je ne vous ai pas consultée.

Elle protestait pour la forme, afin qu’il culpabilise (du pur sadisme, de l’avis de Zero). Elle était consciente depuis le début qu’il ne changerait pas d’avis.

Warrius sourit plus franchement. Marina était également consciente depuis le début qu’il s’agissait de la meilleure solution. Il la connaissait bien : elle devait avoir tourné le problème dans tous les sens depuis qu’ils avaient reçu leurs nouveaux ordres. Si elle ne lui avait rien proposé, c’était qu’elle n’avait rien trouvé de mieux.

— Bien… conclut-il tandis que Marina reniflait bruyamment pour marquer sa désapprobation. Puisque c’est entendu, je partirai dès ce soir avec la navette Alpha.

Direction la planète la plus proche, son astroport et le bouge le plus sordide qu’il puisse dénicher. De là, il cuisinerait le premier trafiquant qui lui tomberait sous la main jusqu’à ce qu’il l’amène à un émetteur radio hyperspatial clandestin. Il y en avait toujours un. Chaque astroport possédait le sien.

Zero pinça les lèvres. L’état-major terrien venait de lui refiler ce qu’on pouvait vulgairement appeler « une mission de merde ». Les ordres indiquaient en substance : « rétablir les relations diplomatiques avec Octo ». Oh, bien sûr, c’était joli sur le papier, joie, bonheur, paix galactique et bonnes relations inter-espèces, mais sincèrement ? La planète était réputée inhospitalière, sa faune dangereuse et ses habitants, peu accueillants. Pour être clair, il était _impossible_ de nouer la moindre relation avec le gouvernement octodian sans être soi-même accompagné d’un Octodian (une question de protocole, apparemment). Le problème évidemment, c’était que les Octodians étaient plutôt casaniers, et qu’on ne trouvait pas un spécimen coopératif à tous les carrefours.

— Je ne serai pas long. Juste le temps d’établir un contact et un point de rendez-vous, hum, sécurisé.

Entendez par là un endroit discret à l’abri des radars fédéraux. Zero n’était pas dupe, et pas une seule seconde il ne songea à sous-estimer son état-major. Les amiraux le connaissaient et connaissaient ses accointances. En particulier, Zero s’était déjà plusieurs fois rendu dans un saloon tenu par un Octodian (un certain Bob), notamment parce qu’il s’agissait d’un point de chute identifié pour un pirate de l’espace notoire et universellement recherché… Le capitaine Harlock possédait ses petites habitudes.

Warrius Zero secoua la tête. Par sécurité (et parce qu’il trafiquait très certainement des tas de trucs louches qui l’empêchaient de s’installer durablement), l’Octodian et son « Metal Bloody Saloon » changeaient d’emplacement tous les deux à trois mois, en moyenne. Le commandant terrien ignorait donc où trouver avec précision ce barman.

Mais il savait comment contacter Harlock.

—

_Jour 4. Bob. Ek’rh’a’xhtl, planète Octo._

La situation avait commencé à se dégrader au moment où le pingouin avait surgi dans la salle.

Ce n’était pas un pingouin au sens terrien du terme, bien sûr, le barman avait eu l’occasion de se renseigner et avait découvert que la traduction était plus qu’approximative. Non, il s’agissait d’un pingouin _octodian_ , c’est-à-dire qu’entre autres particularités amusantes, il mesurait trois mètres de haut et était affamé. Le barman n’avait pas eu le temps d’informer Harlock que la bestiole était plus ou moins inoffensive (végétarienne, en tout cas), que le gamin avait déjà dégainé son fusil à mammouth et abattu l’animal d’un tir en pleine tête. Des réflexes remarquables à n’en pas douter, mais qui étaient beaucoup mieux adaptés aux champs de bataille qu’aux missions d’observation discrètes. Le barman s’était promis de mentionner ce petit détail au gamin dès que tout ce bordel se serait calmé un tantinet, mais pour l’instant quelqu’un d’autre s’en chargeait déjà très bien. Beaucoup moins diplomatiquement que lui-même n’aurait pu le faire, d’ailleurs.

— Bordel de dieu, Harlock ! Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « discret » ? Ça t’amuse de faire capoter une opération ou c’est juste de la stupidité ?  
— Warrius, cette saloperie de bestiole était en train de nous attaquer ! rétorquait le capitaine pirate. Tu voulais peut-être que je la laisse te dévorer ?

Pour ce qu’il avait pu en voir, Bob avait trouvé le commandant Warrius Zero moyennement enthousiaste de devoir faire équipe avec un pirate lorsque les deux hommes avaient franchi la porte de son bar. Au cours des négociations qui avaient suivi, Zero avait modérément apprécié que le barman n’accepte le marché proposé qu’à la seule condition qu’Harlock les accompagne (l’officier terrien pouvait jurer ses grands dieux n’avoir qu’une seule parole, Bob estimait malgré tout que conserver Harlock sous la main était la meilleure des garanties). Et il désapprouvait totalement les méthodes pirates actuelles, ce pour quoi le barman n’était pas loin de lui donner raison.

— Okay les garçons, intervint-il. Après votre exploit pyrotechnique de tout à l’heure, il est exclu qu’on reprenne l’hydroptère. La meilleure solution qu’il nous reste pour rejoindre l’astroport, c’est de foncer à la pêcherie avant le lever du jour et d’emprunter un clipper.

Le barman ignora les protestations outrées de Zero (« _Notre_ exploit ? Je vous rappelle que tout est de la faute de ce foutu pirate ! ») et se concentra plutôt sur le foutu pirate.

— Un _quoi_? demandait celui-ci avec un superbe levé de sourcil perplexe.  
— Un voilier, gamin.  
— Un… Bon sang, Bob, ça va nous prendre des jours !

Le barman opina, secrètement amusé qu’Harlock soit trop occupé à digérer la nouvelle pour relever le « gamin » dont il avait été une fois de plus qualifié. Il suffisait donc d’un pingouin et d’un voilier pour perturber le pirate le plus recherché de la galaxie ? Très intéressant.

— Yep, confirma le barman sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. Une grosse semaine. Deux, si les vents ne sont pas favorables.  
— Deux _semaines_! Attends, il doit bien exister des liaisons plus rapides !  
— Qui ne soient pas trop regardantes sur l’identité de leurs passagers ? Non, c’est ce qui se fait de mieux par ici, désolé. Sinon vous pouvez toujours opter pour un caboteur et une croisière de quatre à cinq mois, ou alors vous tentez la traversée à la nage.

Le barman croisa une paire de bras, nullement ému par l’expression catastrophée de ses deux interlocuteurs. C’était une rude nouvelle pour des galactiques habitués à voyager par warp, il était d’accord, mais sa planète natale était ainsi formée : à l’exception d’une dizaine d’enclaves (naturelles ou non, mais là n’était pas la question), le champ magnétique erratique, la gravité capricieuse et les vents cisaillants violents empêchaient quoi que ce soit d’y voler. Oubliés les planeurs, avions, jets et autres machines volantes, oubliés également les insectes et oiseaux parcourant librement l’azur. Personne ici n’avait jamais conquis le ciel. La vie « vaguement volante » s’était développée à ras du sol et avait appris à se défendre plutôt que de s’enfuir à tire d’ailes, tels le dangereux rase-mottes des plaines, le pingouin de Syrme (que le barman avait revu avec une pointe de nostalgie), ou encore l’autruche vampire.

— Je n’ai rien à voir avec ce pingouin mort, intervint le commandant Zero. Je peux très bien reprendre l’hydroptère sans vous.  
— Oui, à condition que vous passiez les contrôles d’embarquement, répliqua le barman. Si vous êtes seul, vous allez vous faire bloquer.  
— Eh bien, vous n’avez qu’à poser ce crétin de pirate dans un voilier et repartir avec moi, dans ce cas…  
— Et le laisser tout seul ? Oh, non… Je préfère rester pour l’empêcher de faire d’autres bêtises.

De son côté, Harlock se contenta de répondre « humpf » d’un air qui signifiait « oh, ça va, c’était juste un pingouin », puis il arbora une moue boudeuse sans ajouter un mot. Au moins ne tenta-t-il pas un vif plaidoyer en faveur d’une quelconque action héroïque stupide. Bob craignait par-dessus tout que le pirate ne propose de s’emparer de l’hydroptère par la force, auquel cas il ne se serait pas gêné pour lui coller une torgnole, capitaine de l’Arcadia ou non.

— Tu parles d’une mission foireuse, grommela Zero. Cette maudite planète brouille les communications radio, les spots de décollage praticables sont au diable vauvert, et aucun des bouseux ici n’est foutu de posséder un glisseur. Tout ça pour faire des ronds-de-jambe avec des putains d’isolationnistes qui n’ont pas la moindre envie de nous voir !

Le barman s’abstint de faire remarquer au commandant terrien qu’il était en train d’insulter sa planète natale, ses compatriotes, et donc lui-même par ricochet (même s’il s’était expatrié, il n’avait jamais renié ses racines), et considéra que le manque de tact de l’humain à son égard était davantage dû à sa mauvaise humeur qu’à une volonté consciente de le blesser.

Il haussa les épaules. Peu importait.

— On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups, philosopha-t-il.

La pêcherie n’était plus très loin. Les embruns rafraîchiraient les idées de ces jeunes humains trop remuants.

Le barman laissa son regard se perdre dans le lointain. Et si Harlock voulait bien se tenir tranquille quelques jours, peut-être même pourrait-il profiter sereinement du voyage. Après tout, cela faisait des décennies qu’il n’avait plus navigué.

Il ne s’était jamais aperçu à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

—

_Jour 5. Harlock. Quelque part au milieu de l’océan Septentrional, planète Octo._

La situation avait commencé à se dégrader au moment où il était monté à bord de cet engin diabolique.

Au premier abord, cette petite aventure s’était pourtant présentée sous les meilleurs auspices. Il avait mis tout son talent pour bien faire sentir à Zero combien il était dégradant pour un officier de la Flotte Indépendante de devoir faire alliance avec un pirate. Il avait finalement découvert la planète d’origine de Bob et s’était dit que, peut-être, il pourrait y glaner deux ou trois secrets compromettants pour faire pression sur l’Octodian la prochaine fois que celui-ci l’appellerait « gamin ». Enfin, comble du bonheur, il avait croisé la route d’un mastodonte plumeux noir et blanc qui faisait « ieek » (et qui malgré son nom ne ressemblait _pas du tout_ à un pingouin) et avait ainsi pu dérouiller son cosmodragon.

Et puis, comment dire… Il avait perdu le contrôle.

Harlock s’accrocha au bastingage du voilier et fixa fermement l’horizon. _Respire… Respire à fond._

— Oh, gamin ! Tu comptes rester planté là toute la traversée ? Ça ne nous fera pas avancer plus vite, tu sais !  
— Ne. M’appelle. Pas. Gamin, articula soigneusement le capitaine pirate.

Les mots se perdirent dans le vent. Peut-être même Bob ne les avait-il pas entendus. Mais Harlock ne se retourna pas. Surtout pas. Ne pas bouger. _Respire._

Il ne put se retenir de tressaillir lorsque le barman posa une main sur son épaule.

— Le dîner est servi, gamin.  
— J’ai pas faim.

Fixer la ligne d’horizon. La ligne d’horizon était immobile. Ne pas bouger. Respirer.

Harlock sentit le regard perplexe du barman transpercer ses omoplates, mais l’Octodian n’insista pas.

— Comme tu veux. Tu ferais quand même mieux de rentrer avant qu’il ne fasse noir. Je veux bien admettre que c’est un peu rustique, mais ’fait tout de même plus chaud à l’intérieur… Tu vas te les geler, si tu passes la nuit ici !

Silence. _Respire._

Un « clong » dans son dos indiqua à Harlock que le barman était reparti et avait refermé derrière lui la porte étanche donnant dans la coursive centrale du voilier.

Il était à nouveau seul. _Respire._ Et il… Harlock plissa le front, crispa un peu plus ses mains sur la rambarde métallique. Il était trempé et il avait froid. Bob avait raison, il ne pouvait pas passer la nuit dehors.

Avec précaution, il tenta un demi-tour. Fit quelques pas vacillants. S’efforça de conserver son regard sur un point immobile. Malheureusement, le crépuscule naissant noyait peu à peu l’horizon dans l’obscurité, et tout le reste tanguait. Ou roulait. Ou… quoi qu’il en soit, c’était horrible.

Il s’entêta, parvint à la porte après s’être pris un paquet de mer vicieux (et glacé) dans le cou, inspira profondément et ouvrit le panneau étanche. Une bouffée d’air chaud et d’odeurs diverses de graisse, de transpiration, d’huile de moteur et de friture lui sauta aussitôt au visage.

Son estomac fit alors un looping bizarre tout en essayant de remonter par son œsophage. Refusant de s’avouer vaincu, Harlock serra les mâchoires et retint le premier haut-le-cœur. Le deuxième lui laissa un arrière-goût acide sur le palais, ce qui en déclencha un troisième pour lequel il déclara forfait. Heureusement, le plat-bord n’était pas très loin.

Le capitaine pirate occupa les minutes suivantes agrippé au garde-corps à hoqueter douloureusement. Il ne pouvait pas vomir son déjeuner étant donné qu’il n’en avait pas pris, et la barre de céréales qui lui avait tenu lieu de petit-déjeuner était depuis longtemps passée par-dessus bord (moins de vingt minutes après le départ, pour être exact). Malgré tout, son estomac s’obstinait à recracher tout ce qu’il pouvait, c’est-à-dire essentiellement de la bile, de la salive et des sucs gastriques dégoûtants.

Une partie de l’esprit d’Harlock songea avec détachement qu’il serait très certainement judicieux de se forcer à avaler un repas, ne serait-ce que pour arrêter de vomir du rien, mais la seule pensée de manger lui retourna un peu plus l’estomac, si toutefois cela était encore possible. Restait l’option de rejoindre sa cabine, s’allonger et attendre que ça se calme, mais encore fallait-il qu’il réussisse à atteindre sa couchette.

Le trajet lui prit une éternité. Par miracle, il parvint à ne croiser personne (il entendait des éclats de voix dans une direction d’où provenaient également des odeurs agressives de nourriture, tout le monde devait être en train de dîner), à récupérer un seau vide sur le chemin et à ne pas vomir dans la coursive. Une fois enfermé dans le placard qu’on lui avait octroyé pour la traversée, il chercha la meilleure position pour affronter les oscillations maléfiques du voilier.

Sur le dos, ce n’était pas possible. Sur le ventre encore moins. Assis non plus. Le navire épousait la houle, était ballotté d’un côté, de l’autre, en haut, en bas, et de temps à autre était soumis au coup de boutoir aléatoire d’une vague. C’était comme être piégé dans des montagnes russes détraquées, assailli d’odeurs nauséabondes, sans repères extérieurs et sans aucun espoir de s’échapper.

En désespoir de cause, Harlock s’enroula autour du seau, se raccrochant à l’objet comme s’il s’agissait d’une bouée de sauvetage et l’utilisant à chaque fois qu’il était secoué par un spasme… c’est-à-dire à peu près toutes les quinze minutes.

La nuit fut longue.

Au matin, il se traîna à nouveau dehors (le froid et les embruns étaient encore préférables aux odeurs de l’intérieur). Le capitaine pirate avait la bouche desséchée, la gorge brûlée par les relents acides, sa tête tournait et ses jambes tremblaient. Autant dire qu’il n’était pas au mieux de sa forme. Ça commençait à se voir, d’autant que, la fatigue aidant, il n’était plus « fièrement debout à la proue » mais « misérablement affalé contre une rambarde ». Harlock eut l’impression que tout le monde sur ce maudit rafiot apprit la nouvelle de sa déchéance à peine eût-il posé le pied à l’extérieur de sa cabine (y compris, hélas, le commandant Zero). Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire : les nausées continues qu’il ne parvenait pas à réprimer malgré tous ses efforts, ou les moqueries unanimes.

Après avoir bien ricané, chacun y alla toutefois de son petit conseil.

— Faut manger beaucoup, des aliments bien gras, qui tiennent bien au corps !  
— Ben au moins, tu sais que ton oreille interne fonctionne bien !  
— Bois donc, gamin, tu vas te déshydrater !  
— Tiens, avale ça. T’inquiète pas de le vomir, ça a le même goût dans un sens comme dans l’autre !  
— Occupe-toi l’esprit à autre chose, tu vas voir ça va passer tout seul !

Zero, quant à lui, marmonna des phrases telles que « ça t’apprendra à saboter ma mission », « tu as l’air pathétique », puis finalement « ça va ? » avec une expression inquiète, preuve que le fier capitaine de l’Arcadia ne devait plus ressembler à grand-chose. Harlock n’en avait cure, d’ailleurs. La seule pensée cohérente que le pirate arrivait à formuler pour l’instant, c’était que ce foutu bateau _bougeait_.

— Dis donc, gamin, tu sais que pour un marin, c’est quand même moyen d’avoir le mal de mer, n’est-ce pas ?

Oui, il savait. Bordel. Mais lui, il était un marin _de l’espace_ , putain ! L’Arcadia possédait de meilleurs stabilisateurs que cette antiquité flottante, et toutes les tempêtes magnétiques qu’il avait bravées ne l’avaient pas préparé à affronter ce…

— C’est un petit clapot, l’informa obligeamment le barman. Dans ma jeunesse, je me souviens avoir navigué bon pied bon œil par des creux au moins trois fois plus hauts.

Eurk.

Et puis pourquoi Zero n’était-il pas affecté aussi, d’abord ? C’était injuste !

Ce pitoyable soubresaut de révolte ne tarda pas à se dissoudre dans un brouillard nauséeux. Écrasé par les éléments, Harlock finit par abandonner le combat et se laissa conduire de dehors vers dedans, de sa cabine vers les douches, d’un lavabo vers « l’air pur du grand large », perdant peu à peu toute notion du temps écoulé. Sporadiquement, sa conscience réussissait à surnager assez pour qu’il trouve la force de grignoter les divers machins non identifiables qu’on lui tendait. Avec constance, son estomac en rejetait la totalité à la mer sur des intervalles s’étalant de « instantanément » à « une trentaine de minutes » (il apprit par la suite que son record absolu fut établi à trente-quatre minutes). À un moment, quelqu’un lui injecta une solution nutritive « parce que sinon il ne tiendra jamais jusqu’à l’arrivée, le pauvre garçon ». Il lui sembla même, mais il ne parvint jamais à en être sûr, qu’il termina la traversée dans l’infirmerie du bord. Il aurait dû s’offusquer. Il n’en eut pas la force. Tout ce qu’il souhaitait à présent, c’était que le supplice prenne fin.

Cela dura une éternité. Bob lui glissa plus tard que le voyage n’avait pas dépassé dix jours.

Dix jours d’enfer.

—

_Jour 15. Marina Oki. Le Karyu, orbite d’Octo._

Lorsque Marina apprit que l’exécution publique d’un pingouin avait fait échouer la tentative de contact terrienne, elle décida que le protocole avait bon dos et utilisa une connexion optique pour dialoguer directement avec le gouvernement octodian. Après une engueulade en bonne et due forme (tout en restant diplomatiquement correcte, bien entendu), le représentant du Conseil d’Octo accepta un échange d’ambassadeurs « afin de mettre en place un processus de coopération visant à réguler la menace pirate dans ce quadrant ». L’officier en second du Karyu n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde à brandir l’atout « Harlock » pour faire plier les Octodians. Il s’avéra d’ailleurs que ceux-ci, malgré l’épisode du pingouin, craignaient davantage les dégâts que l’Arcadia était en mesure de causer à leurs installations orbitales que les exactions que son capitaine pourrait encore commettre sur leur sol (il fallait cependant reconnaître que les « démonstrations hostiles » d’Harlock à la surface d’Octo étaient restées limitées à un pingouin).

— C’était bien la peine de gaspiller presque deux semaines en descendant sur place, maugréa Marina une fois que la communication fut coupée.

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi Zero considérait malgré tout qu’il n’avait pas perdu son temps, ni pourquoi il arborait un rictus moqueur à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé.

— Dis-moi, Marina… lui demanda-t-il quelques jours après qu’ils eurent repris leur patrouille. Tu n’as jamais eu envie de t’offrir un voilier ?


End file.
